The present invention relates to a holder for table napkins, and the napkin holder has a suction cup attached to its base to secure the holder to a table top upon removal of a napkin.
Holders for table napkins are well-known; and often the napkins are held by the holder in an upright position by upstanding prongs. In this way, the table napkins can. be arranged attractively and the napkin holder can be used for various size napkins with minimal need for space on a table top. Unfortunately, the napkin holder may become unstable when a napkin is attempted to be removed, particularly should napkins become wedged within the holding prongs.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a holder for table napkins that may be placed on a surface such as a table top to hold upright napkins securely with minimal use of table space.
According to the present invention, a-holder for table napkins has a base and upstanding prongs for holding a plurality of napkins in an upright position. A suction cup is held to the underside of the base and adapted to be depressed downwardly by movement of the napkin holder for securing the base to a surface such as a table top. The upper surface of the suction cup preferably has upstanding portions to engage the undersurface of the base to depress the suction cup assuredly upon downward movement of the holder. In this way, the napkin holder can be secured to a table or counter top securely.
In a preferred form of the present invention, the base has an opening, and a tab upstanding from the suction cup extends through the opening for enabling the suction cup to be released from the surface. Further, the suction cup may have an upstanding knob with an enlarged end that may be fitted within a central opening of the base to hold the suction cup in place.